badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Stuffed Bear
The man stood outside of the junior high as the final bell rang. The girl, the cute one with the teddy bear, which he had been watching for weeks, walked out with a group of her friends. He followed them and, as soon as the girl separated from her friends to go home, he hurried up behind her a pushed a cloth, soaked in chloroform, against her face. He then took her to his house, spent time in his bedroom with her, killed her, and then dumped her, as well as her teddy bear, into a nearby lake. The man turned away from the lake and began to walk towards his car, before he could make it he tripped. He turned to see what he had tripped on, it was the girl’s teddy bear; he could have sworn he threw it into the lake. Then it spoke, “You stole her future,” it said; the man jumped up, ran forward, and kicked it into the lake. He figured that he had just imagined it talking. He then returned to his car and started the engine. He was preparing to drive away when he heard the voice again “Everything she wanted to accomplish, her hopes, dreams, and aspirations, gone.” The man whipped his head towards the voice; there, sitting in the passenger seat beside him, was the girl’s stuffed bear. The mean yelled, opened his door, grabbed the bear, threw it out, and sped away. The man got to his home, he walked to the front door and reached out to unlock it, “She had friends and people who cared about her.” The man got a sinking feeling in his stomach; he turned around and saw the bear, lying on his front walk. He decided that he would put a stop to this; he walked over, picked up the bear, and went into his home. He took the bear to his fireplace and set it on fire. The man grinned; the bear didn’t have anything to say to that. By that time it was night, so the man went to bed. He closed his eyes, but began to feel as if he was being watched; then he felt slight movement on the bed. His eyes snapped open; lying on the bed, looking at him eye to eye, was the teddy bear. “She wanted to be a doctor.” The man screamed, he ran out of his bed and into the hall; the teddy bear was already there, “She was getting straight A’s and her teachers all liked her.” The man ran to his kitchen; the bear was there, “You took it all away from her, you disgusting waste of oxygen.” The man sobbed, he couldn’t deal with this; he ran to his counter, opened one of the drawers, pulled out a knife, and slit his wrist. As he bled out on the floor, he turned his head to the side; the teddy bear was sitting there, “You are trash.” The man laughed, the bear could do nothing to him after he died. As that thought crossed his mind the world faded into black. The man’s eyes opened, he was floating in empty, white space. Floating a few feet in front of him was the teddy bear. It looked at him with its’ cold, glassy eyes and then said, “Death is no escape for filth like you.” Category:Pastas Category:Crappypasta.com